


Dungeon Master

by thegreatgig07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Kissing, Spy Draco Malfoy, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgig07/pseuds/thegreatgig07
Summary: The golden trio is captured and bound in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, awaiting their doomed fate. And then, Draco Malfoy walks in. An unexpected reunion.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Dungeon Master

When Hermione woke up this morning, she did not expect to end up here. Thanks to Ron's carelessness and temper, they were captured by the snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor and were now tied up in the dungeons, awaiting their doom.

Ron was constantly simpering and muttering apologies to them both. When they asked him to stop talking, he turned them into whispers. A few feet away, Harry was struggling with the chains binding his wrists and trying hard not to panic.

A few feet further lay Hermione, her wrists bound uncomfortably over her head, her jumper stained with blood, her jeans were torn apart to expose a bleeding wound on her ankle. She was quietly sobbing from the pain, and dreading whatever waited for them outside these dungeons.

There was a sense of doom in the air. The trio was all lost in their own musings, their own form of coping with the desolate situation they found themselves in, they would glance at each other once in a while and then look away.

They had been in the dungeon for only twenty minutes when they heard footsteps. The door to the dungeons was out of their line of sights so they couldn't see who was coming for them but they could clearly hear the rushed footsteps.

The air was cold with fear as they all held their breath in anticipation of whatever cruel fate was to be unleashed towards them. The footsteps now around the corner.

The figure strolled through the darkness and reached their side so the candles could enlighten their features. It was Draco Malfoy, in all his aristocratic glory, looking devilishly handsome and put together in the finest robes. Not a hair out of place, not a scar on his face. The stark contrast between the Golden Trio, all bruised and battered, and their childhood nemesis, still striving for perfection, was immaculate.

As Draco came into view, both Ron and Harry tensed while Hermione's breath hitched. His eyes went directly to Hermione and he gazed at her with an unreadable expression for a few moments before he started walking towards her. When he spoke, his voice was not as hard, but laced with emotion.

"Why is it Granger that you constantly manage to find your way into mortal peril?"

He kneeled by her side and raised his wand. At this action, Ron came out of his shock of seeing Malfoy and starting screaming. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU EVIL GIT. DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU DEATH EATER SCUM, I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER YOU BASTAR-"

"Silencio...Silencio"

Draco muted both Harry and Ron and turned back to Hermione. "I don't have the patience for these two morons right now." His voice was slowly losing its hard edge. All this while, Hermione just stared at him, like she wasn't sure what to say or do, like she wasn't even sure if it was real or just a hallucination.

Draco pointed his wand at Hermione's wrist and freed her from the bonds, all the while ignoring her eye as well as Ron and Harry's muted protests. He moved his wand to her ankle and started muttering healing spells and scourgifys. As the healing spells worked and her ankle was fixed, Hermione felt it and was suddenly able to break away from her state of shock as she tentatively touched Draco's arm and spoke softly, "Draco…"

They looked at each other for a moment. Draco took both her hands in his, and urged her to stand up. "Let's see if you can walk."

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled up on her feet and took a few staggering steps forward as Draco held on to her and moved backwards. Once she felt stable enough on her feet she looked at him again and felt a dam of emotions break in her mind as she lunged towards him. Her body harshly collided with his as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and attempted to melt into his body. He immediately wrapped his arms protectively around her body and let one of his hands slip into her hair at the nape of her neck.

"Draco.. DRACO.. Oh God I can't believe it's really you! I'm not going crazy, it's really you.". Hermione's words were rushed and hysterical, tears were endlessly streaming down her face.

Draco held her close and leaned in to whisper near her ears, "I'm here, I'm right here my darling, I've got you. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise. Please stop crying love, it's alright. Shhh, it's okay, i'm right here"

It took only a few minutes for Hermione to calm down and pull back slightly to look at his face.

"Draco.."

Before she could finish, Draco interrupted her, his voice now clearly exhibiting the fear, the anger and the concern he held, "You promised me, you promised me you will be careful. You promised me you were smart enough to not find yourself in a position where you might die. Why are you here Hermione?"

"I was careful Draco, do you think I willingly let those snatchers drag us back here?"

"Of Course you were careful sweetheart. What am I thinking? I know you're too smart to make such a mistake, but unfortunately your travel buddies happen to be THE BIGGEST MORONS ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! I bet it was Weasley, the king of stupid."

By the end of his sentence, Draco was glaring at the boys. They were initially eyeing the embracing couple with surprise and confusion, but on hearing Draco's words Ron got his guilty expression back and he looked away.

Draco looked back at Hermione and saw her looking utterly broken. He could not stand that look on her face. So he bought his hands onto her face and cupped her cheeks and softly spoke, "I will get you out of her right now. Bellatrix will call for you all in 10 minutes so that's all the time we have. I will help you escape and you will be back to safety in no time. Alright?"

Hermione tentatively nodded and Draco quickly swooped in to kiss his witch. They immediately melted into each other's mouths and kissed with the passion of lovers that have been separated for too long, only breaking away once they were both gasping for air.

Hermione looked into his eyes with love, longing and desperation. "Come with us", she whispered.

Draco tucked a lock of curl behind her hair as his face fell into a sad smile. "I wish I could. But you know I can't leave my mother. And I can't leave my mission. I have to do this for the Order, I have to do this for you. And I will be waiting at the end line, when this is all over, and we can start our life together. Then I will be able to love you as much as I want, the whole world will see how much I love you, how proud I am of you. And I will make you so happy Hermione, every single day I will make you happy. And every single night I will fuck you until you scream. I will never let you go then... Would you like that, my love?"

Hermione nodded, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. She put her hands around his neck and gave him a quick but firm snog before releasing it. He looked at her once again and pulled her into his chest tightly. With his chin above her head, he looked at Harry and Ron who had such intense looks of surprise on their face that it made Draco chuckle in spite of the situation. "I think Potter is about to have a stroke. We can't let him die Granger, we need him to kill that Volder-git first."

He placed a quick, chaste kiss on her lips, put his hand around her waist and turned them towards the boys.

He spoke with purpose and patience, "Alright you morons, listen up! In 5 minutes someone is going to come looking for you and take you to Bellatrix. Which is why you need to escape now. I am going to help you escape. Why? Good question. Me and Granger have been seeing each other since fifth year, yes I've been shagging your best friend for a while now-OW!"- that earned Draco an elbow to his robs and a hard glare from Hermione, "Well anyway, I am very much in love with her and I will do anything to make sure she doesn't die tonight. Moreover, I defected last year and turned spy for the Order of Phoenix since Hermione was not very keen on dating a Death Eater and also because the Dark Lord is a psycho and I am repulsed by him and his activities. Do NOT share this piece on information with anyone, it is highly confidential but you can speak to Moody about it, he knows. So in conclusion, I'm a good guy, I'm shagging Granger, and I'm gonna save your asses. Nod if you understand."

Harry and Ron's eyebrows were nearing their hairlines and their eyes were as wide as they could get. They were hesitant at his confession and they both turned to look at Hermione. She spoke then, "It's true, I'll answer all your questions later but right please believe me when I tell you that I trust Draco with our lives. We don't have much time and we need to go. Alright?"

When both Harry and Ron gave slight nods, Draco removed the silencing charms as well as their binds..

Both Harry and Ron slowly stood up while massaging their wrists. Ron was the first to speak, "I can't believe you just kissed Malfoy, I feel like throwing up." And his face did look positively green.

"Oh trust me Weasel, she's done much more than just kiss me…."

Hermione interrupted, "Oh stop being so dramatic Ron and Draco focus and quit goading him. You said we don't have much time, let's get on with it then."

Draco looked at her intensely and smiled, "I missed you so much."

She smiled back her eyes glistened, "I think of you everyday, every damn day!"

Draco pulled her another quick embrace. Ron muttered, "Gross", under his breath and Harry just cleared his throat. With that, he reluctantly pulled away from Hermione and looked at Harry.

"Alright Chosen One, you will go up the stairs and turn left. Open the 2nd door to your right, you will find a sitting room. If you stand exactly between the fireplace and the coffee table, you will be able to apparate out of here. Clear?"

Harry nodded, "I need my wand though."

"I can't get your wand from the snatchers. It's too risky and we're out of time. So here."

Draco threw his wand towards Harry, and with all his seeker reflexes, he was able to promptly catch it. Draco smirked at the look of pure astonishment in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?", Hermione asked.

"Yes. Moreover, you need to restrain me down here so it looks like you somehow managed to fool me and run away. My aunt already thinks I'm an idiot, I'm sure she'll believe it."

He walked towards where Harry was earlier tied to and sat down on the floor. "Alright Potter, get on with it."

Harry tentatively raised his wand and muttered spells to restrain his wrists like his own were just a few minutes ago.

"Oh wait- I look too perfect for this situation. Weasley, I'll make all your dreams come true and allow you to punch me in the face. I need to look beaten up."

Ron smiled at this while Hermione gasped. Before she could protest, Draco spoke, "It's okay, my love. I can take it. Weasley, think of all the awful things I have ever done to you and just go for it."

Ron wasted no time in moving on him and punching him in the face. He broke his nose, blood flowing. The only sound Draco made was a grunt.

Hermione ran to him, fell top her knees and threw herself on his body, her head buried in his chest again. Draco kissed her temple and turned to look at Potter. "If you don't get her out of here without a scratch, I will kill you, chosen one or not."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Malfoy…" He wanted to say more, but he knew there was no time.

"If you wanna thank me, make sure that the psycho snake-face is dead, and that Granger is alive. Now Go, your time's up", he looked down at Hermione who was staring up at him with tears in her eyes, "Go on Hermione, I'll be fine I promise. You need to go now."

Hermione nodded and gave him a quick hard kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too"

She got up and moved towards the dungeon entrance with the boys. She glanced back to look at him before turning the corner, he winked at her. She smiled, turned away and followed the boys to their freedom from the manor.


End file.
